fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ephraim
Ephraim (エフラム, Efuramu) is a playable character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is the crown prince of Renais and Eirika's twin brother. He is a headstrong and determined man whose skill with a Lance is unsurpassed by any other in his country. He has a semi-friendly rivalry with Prince Innes of Frelia and is also good friends with Prince Lyon of Grado. He wears the Solar Brace which is one of a pair of bracelets that together grant access to Renais' Sacred Stone. Ephraim appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Profile Ephraim is engaged in guerrilla war against Grado in an attempt to divert Grado troops from their invasion into Renais, concurrently with his father's death. Blaming himself for his inability to aid his father in his time of need, Ephraim journeys back towards his homeland in hopes of finding his sister, Eirika, who has now disappeared in the wake of the invasion. He also wants to find Prince Lyon to unravel the mystery of Grado's sudden invasion. Ephraim is passionate and headstrong, and well-liked for his candid, direct manner. After Jehanna's Sacred Stone is destroyed, Eirika joins him to go to Renais castle to save their country and its Sacred Stone. Orson, the traitor, is in charge of Renais castle. After they take it back, it is revealed that Lyon had raised Orson's wife back from the dead, and he was happy, if consumed by madness. Ephraim then receives the Sacred Stone along with Siegmund, and Eirika receives Sieglinde. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |25% |} Promotion Gain *'Promotion to: Great Lord' *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Constitution:' +2 *'Movement:' +2 *'+40 Weapon EXP in Lances Supports *Eirika *Kyle *Forde *Myrrh *L'Arachel *Duessel *Tana Overall Ephraim is a good Lance user and is often considered to be a great unit. His only low stat is Resistance, which, even then, is high for a non-magic unit. When promoted, he should be able to battle Mages and gain the first strike, which can kill them if they are weak or if he lands a Critical hit . He should have an average avoid of 70-75 without supports, so most Mages will have some trouble hitting him. High stat growth allows him to max out his Strength, Skill and Speed. But those stats have low caps, give him a good support option and he should be fine. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|DLC= |-|Enemy = Endings *'Ephraim, Restoration King''' (碧空の勇王 Hekikū no isami-ō) Busy days awaited him upon his return to Renais. He oversaw the rebuilding not only of his country but also of the entire continent of Magvel. His work was difficult, but his success made him a legend. *'(A Support with Tana)' Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Tana were wed. Innes protested vocally, but when he saw how happy Tana was, he gave the marriage his blessings. Renais and Frelia are now bound by blood as well as friendship. *'(A Support with Eirika)' Busy days awaited Eirika and Ephraim as they struggled to rebuild Renais. Their work gave new hope to those ravaged by the war, and with Eirika's constant help, Ephraim grew to be a trusted and honorable king. *'(A Support with L'Arachel)' Ephraim and L'Arachel each returned home after the war, but L'Arachel visited Renais often. Over time, the two were wed. Their marriage threw Rausten into turmoil, but L'Arachel's self-centeredness carried the day. *'(A Support with Myrrh)' After the war, Ephraim returned to Renais and Myrrh to Darkling Woods. They both turned their attention to their respective duties but never forgot one another. Though Myrrh never again left Darkling Woods, Ephraim often visited her. Death Quote Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Etymology According to the Bible, Ephraim is the second son of Joseph (son of Jacob and Rachel). Joseph's eleven brothers sold him into slavery in Egypt out of jealousy, but he was released from prison when he won the Pharaoh's favor through his gift for prophecy, and the Pharaoh gave him as his wife Asenath, daughter of the priest Potiphera. Genesis 41:52 says of Ephraim's birth, "Joseph said, 'God has given me children in the land of my trouble,' so he named his second son Ephraim.'" The name Ephram is the Hebrew word for 'give children,' or is sometimes translated as 'fruitful.' He and his sister Eirika both have names similar to common English names with an added "i" (Erika and Ephram) Trivia *After promotion, anytime Ephraim is attacked from at least a space away, no matter what weapon he is holding, his sprite will show that of a ranged lance-type weapon (Javelin, Short Spear, or Spear.) *Ephraim shows up in two DLC maps in Awakening as an enemy Soldier. The Playable DLC version of Ephraim is a Great Knight with the unique skill Conquest. *His Awakening artwork depicts him wielding Ephraim's Lance. Gallery File:Fess-ephraim.jpg|Ephraim's official artwork from The Sacred Stones. File:EphraimA.png|Ephraim's box art from The Sacred Stones. File:Ephraimingame.gif|Ephraim's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Ephraim (Lord).gif|Ephraim performing a critical hit as a Lord. File:Ephraim Great Lord.gif|Ephraim performing a critical hit as a Great Lord. File:Eirika, Ephraim and Lyon.PNG|A flashback of Ephraim, Eirika, and Lyon. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters